prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander Mahone
Alexander Mahone was the top FBI agent, assigned for only one thing, not to capture the fox river eight, but to bring them down before he was sent into Sona, together with his nemesis, Michael Scofield. Biography Background Mahone was raised by his abusive father in Detroit after his mother left the family. When he was of age, Mahone joined the army, where he then proceeded to join the United States Army Special Forces and fought in the Gulf War. Later, he became a Special Agent of the Federal Bureau of Investigation.Dialogue spoken by Kim Coates as Richard Sullivan, "Dead Fall", Prison Break season 2 episode 8. After Michael Scofield successfully orchestrated the escape of eight prisoners from Fox River State Penitentiary, Mahone is assigned to spearhead the task force assembled to bring in the fugitives. Season 2 Mahone is first seen preparing for the press conference concerning the eight escapees from Fox River State Penitentiary. After reviewing the information on the eight fugitives, he decides to concentrate his efforts on Michael Scofield, who had been identified as the mastermind behind the breakout, and orders his subordinates to find out everything about Michael. He quickly tracks the escapees to Oswego, Illinois. (2x1) Mahone continues to follow the escapees in the next six episodes but his manhunt comes to a temporary halt when he is questioned for the deaths of the two fugitives he captured. Mahone's motive behind his execution of Tweener and his provocation of John Abruzzi's resistance to arrest, which led to his death, is revealed to be blackmail from Paul Kellerman. (2x8) From this onwards, Mahone appears or shares dialogue with Kellerman in the same scene in almost every episode. However, Mahone is ultimately shot by Kellerman, who betrays him and Agent Kim. (2x13) He survives and decides that he no longer wants to continue his manhunt. (2x14) However, Mahone is forced to return to his job when his son is injured in an apparent car accident actually orchestrated by one of Kim's agents (coincidentally, the same agent who murdered Veronica Donovan and attempted the murder of Sara Tancredi). Before returning, however, he murders the agent who arranged the car accident and stuffs his body in his car trunk. Returning to his F.B.I. Field Office in Chicago in the following episode, Mahone receives an update from other agents and quickly figures out that Michael and Lincoln's proclamation of innocence video was a way to contact Sara Tancredi despite Michael, Lincoln and Kellerman's attempts to make him think they were going after President Reynolds. Although he deciphers their rendezvous location, the fugitives leave before he could reach them. Mahone is also informed by Agent Wheeler that Internal Affairs is investigating him. After Charles "Haywire" Patoshik murders a civilian, both Wheeler and Agent Kim pressure Mahone to catch him. Agent Kim, who fears Haywire has information on the conspiracy, asks Mahone to kill him. Mahone resorts to Brad Bellick, who helped him decipher Michael's code, to find Haywire, and uses his connections with "The Company" (presumably) to have Bellick released from Fox River upon a Habeas Corpus hearing. After Bellick chases Haywire up a grain mill, Mahone climbs the mill and talks Haywire into killing himself. (2x16) Later, Mahone pursuing Benjamin Miles "C-Note" Franklin in Minnesota. Before beginning the pursuit, he contacts his son Cameron, who is still in the hospital, marking the first actual appearance of his son. C-Note narrowly evades Mahone, but later due to his daughter Dede's declining condition, C-Note contacts Mahone and offers to turn himself in, if his wife Kacee will be released from prison. In return, C-Note offers information on Michael. Mahone agrees, and is later seen placing a 'Get Well' gift by Dede's bedside before escorting C-Note out of the hospital. (2x17) However, a better lead on Michael is found by Kim. Kim asks Mahone to kill C-Note, and Mahone tells C-Note that if he wants his family to be safe he has to use a package he will receive in his cell (this is later revealed to be a hangman's noose). Mahone finds out that Michael is in Chicago meeting an attorney general. Mahone finds the fact that Scofield and Burrows are back in Chicago which leads him on to wonder if Lincoln really is innocent, where Kim responds "No one's really innocent. .. you of all people should know that." (2x18) Mahone is then shown heading for the hotel where Sara and the brothers are staying. Mahone then finds Sara in the hotel room, but the brothers had just left. Sara eventually manages to take his gun and escape, however, Mahone is then revealed to have staged the escape in order for Agent Lang to follow Sara to Michael. After Sara is arrested outside a shipyard on her way to meet with Michael, Mahone agonizes for a week over Michael and Lincoln's location. He eventually figures out that the brothers are in Panama, but also figures out Wheeler is on the verge of arresting him. He confronts Wheeler and realizes he has no way out. Kim confronts Mahone, however, and says that he can save himself if he uses the captured Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell to capture Michael and Lincoln. Mahone is left with no choice but to go rogue and disappear to save himself from federal prosecution. Mahone then posts a message on Europeangoldfinch.net pretending to be Sucre, telling Michael that T-Bag is in Panama City. (2x20) Mahone arrives to the city, basically as a rogue agent, and secretly follows Michael in the crowd. Before he takes out his gun to shoot him, he is then tackled by Lincoln into a nearby building. Lincoln knocks the gun away and the two square off. Although Lincoln quickly gained the advantage, Mahone manages to overpower him and handcuff him. He gets Lincoln to call Michael, and asks Michael for his boat and Charles Westmoreland's money so that he can disappear. After a failed attempt at framing the brothers for the murder (attempted) of Bill Kim, he escapes in the Brothers' boat. However, during a stop at a dock, police discover drugs (earlier planted by Michael) and Mahone is last seen entering the Sona Prison in Panama alongside Michael, the two men share a moments glance. (2x22) Season 3 Mahone offered to join force with Michael, but Michael refused since he killed Michael's father, Aldo Burrows. He later offered help to Michael when Michael was fighting a drug addict in a death match. He end up killing the addict, by which he saved Michael's life. (3x1) Soon, Mahone was affected by the fact that all his pills are gone. He just wanted to get out of jail as soon as possible. Upon knowing that killing Whistler (avenging the Mayor's dead son) might get him out of jail, he took Whistler as hostage but failed after Michael helped Lechero solved a water crisis. Lechero protected Whistler in favor of Michael's deeds. (3x2) The next day he met Raul Dardina, the public defender assigned to his case, after knowing that he will not be able to leave Sona in a year's time, he was frustrated. (3x3) Michael let Mahone "join" his team later. After he has gone out of drugs, he see visions of Haywire warning him that Michael is playing around with him, which is exactly Michael's plan. After taking drugs offered by T-Bag, he gain his conscience and warns Michael not to fool around with him anymore. (3x4) References Mahone, Alexander Mahone, Alexander